


you light me up inside

by madisonrene



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madisonrene/pseuds/madisonrene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie really likes the fourth of July and Tyler really likes Jamie</p>
            </blockquote>





	you light me up inside

**Author's Note:**

> i spent my whole day at work thinking about hs au Jamie and tyler watching fireworks together in the bed of jordie’s truck while jason and jordie sat on the cab. so i wrote this 
> 
> obviously they aren't Canadian for this fic
> 
> title from "Shower" by Becky G

Jamie’s favorite holiday had always been the fourth of July. Everyone thught he was really weird for that, but Jamie didn’t care. He loved the picnics and the barbecues, but mostly he loved the fireworks. He was really disappointed when he found out his parents were going to be out of town for the fourth. He had gotten really upset until Jordie had invited him and Tyler to hang out with Jason and himself for the day. Jordie was Jamie’s older brother who had just finished his first year of college. He had brought back his friend Jason to stay with him for the summer. Jamie was pretty sure that Jordie and Jason were dating, but he never got the guts to ask.

When Jamie told Tyler about their plans, he had been really excited. They had gone all out; Jamie, Jordie, Tyler, and Jason piling into Jordie’s truck the day before to make a shopping trip. They all picked out (almost) identical American flag shorts. Jamie had gotten longer board shorts, but Jordie’s barely went halfway down his thighs. When Tyler saw them, he immediately grabbed the same ones. Jamie couldn’t look at him when he tried them on.

They spent the whole afternoon of the fourth swimming and taking goofy pictures. Jamie’s favorite was when he got on Jason’s shoulders and Jordie got on his. Tyler took the picture just before they all toppled over.

Once they were all tired, they flopped onto the chairs around the pool and napped. Tyler kept nudging Jamie’s foot every time he fell asleep, so Jamie hopped up and chased him around the pool. Tyler was quicker than Jamie and managed to be just out of his grip. Jamie took a running start and tackled Tyler into the pool. They wrestled for a minute, until Jamie’s shorts started to feel uncomfortable. He shoved Tyler away, catching the hurt look on his face as he turned away. He made up for it by splashing Tyler playfully, playing it off like nothing had happened.

Tyler acted weird for the rest of the day and Jamie sulked in a lawn chair. Jordie whispered something to Jason before turning to Jamie and Tyler, “Get some clothes on guys. I got something to show you.”

“Where are we going?” Jamie asked. Jordie just shook his head and he and Jason filled up a small cooler with beer. When they piled into Jordie’s truck again, Jamie noticed there were a bunch of blankets in the back of Jordie’s truck. He was pretty sure they hadn’t been there before. They drove for a while before Jordie took a familiar turn. Suddenly, Jamie knew where they were going.

“Why are we going to the ridge?”

Jordie looks at him in the rearview mirror, “Don’t tell anyone, but it’s my secret fireworks spot.” He winks at Jamie, “You can see the fireworks from three different towns.”

Once they reach the ridge, Jordie carefully parks the truck so it’s angled to face away from a large clearing. They get out of the truck as dusk falls. Jordie spreads the blankets out in the truck bed. He gestures downward, “You guys take the bed. We’ll sit on the cab.”

He hops up on the cab and pulls Jason up next to him. Jamie’s not sure, but he thinks he sees Jason blush when Jordie grabs his hand.

Jamie sits down in the bed of the truck and Tyler follows. They stare at each other awkwardly before Jordie clears his throat, “Give us a beer Jamie.”

“Only if I can have one. Tyler too.” Jordie nods and Jamie passes out the beers. Jamie hates the taste of beer, but he feels pretty cool drinking it. Tyler grins at him around his beer can and Jamie feels a sense of calm wash over him.

It’s gotten a lot darker and Jamie gets ready to lay down when he notices Tyler is doing the same thing. He lies down, but makes sure there’s space between him and Tyler. He doesn’t want to freak him out. The fireworks start and Jamie forgets all about being afraid. He’s too mesmerized by the show.

Jamie has always loved the fireworks, ever since he was really young. His parents always took him, Jordie, and Jenny to Dallas to see the large fireworks show it was famous for. Jamie thinks these fireworks are better, but that might be because Tyler is there.

Jamie hears Jason gasp when one of the fireworks booms loudly. He cranes his neck back to look up at the cab of the truck. When the fireworks go off, he can make out the shapes of Jason and Jordie. Jamie notices that they are holding hands and he grins to himself before turning his head back to the sky.

Jamie feels Tyler move and he looks over at him. Tyler is facing Jamie as he says, “It’s kinda cold, isn’t it?”

Jamie shrugs and Tyler looks away. He sighs loudly and Jamie wonders what he did wrong. He’s thinking really hard trying to figure it out and he’s not paying attention to the fireworks above. Jamie is shaken from his thoughts when he feels a hand grasp his. He looks over at Tyler. When a firework goes off, Jamie can see a small smile on Tyler’s face.

Tyler leans in towards Jamie’s ear and whispers, “Is this okay?” Jamie nods and Tyler ducks his head. They both look back up as the finale of the show starts. It seems like there’s a million fireworks going off all at once. This was always Jamie’s favorite part of the show and he never looked away. This time, though, he turns to look at Tyler.

Tyler is staring up at the sky, mouth hanging open in awe. Jamie can’t stop looking at Tyler, thinking that he looks better than any fireworks show he’s ever seen. He must have whispered that part to Tyler, because he jerks he head over to look at Jamie in wonder. He whispers back, “Can we do this forever?” and Jamie can’t think of anything he’d rather be doing. He moves his head again to look up at Jordie and Jason, partially to see what they’re doing and partially to figure out if they’d realized what was going on in the truck bed below them.

Jamie is pretty sure they have no idea because when he looks up, Jordie has his hand on Jason’s cheek. He leans in to kiss him and Jamie has to look away. He feels weird invading their privacy. He makes eye contact with Tyler and realizes that Tyler had seen Jordie and Jason kiss, too. Before Jamie can say anything, Tyler leans in and gives him a quick kiss on the mouth, soft and chaste. Jamie’s glad for the darkness when he feels his cheeks get hot. The fireworks stop and the sky goes dark. Jamie can’t hear anything except for Tyler breathing.

Jamie moves to get up when another show starts in a different part of the sky. He grins at Tyler and settles back in. Tyler scoots in closer until their bodies are pressed up against each other. Jamie closes his eyes and thinks this is the best fourth of July he’s ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](http://dartheighter.tumblr.com/)


End file.
